


Те, кто остались

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman Rebirth (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Kasia (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: С уходом Дианы они все лишились важной части их жизни.Бета - OriellaНаписано на DC Wars 2018.





	Те, кто остались

**Author's Note:**

> Хотя история Филиппус в тексте определённо основана на истории Н'Нонмитон — "амазонок" Дагомеи (совр. Бенин), на самом деле Н'Нонмитон существовали много позже, так что это какая-то другая женская армия/гвардия.

Филиппус находит Ипполиту, и хотя Темискиру снова не тревожат никакие бури, всё-таки днём это неподходящее место для королевы.  
Всё-таки днём она должна решать дела своих подданных, организовывать их вечную безмятежную жизнь.  
Ипполита сидит на земле и рассеянно гладит кончиками пальцев лепестки белого нарцисса, и у Филиппус сжимается сердце.  
— Ипполита, — выдыхает она, чтобы её королева, её любимая знала, что она здесь. Чтобы, если хотела, могла скрыть минуту слабости.  
Ипполита поднимает на неё глаза и улыбается, но не меняет позы, и её рука всё ещё среди нарциссов.  
— Моя прекрасная военачальница, — грустно говорит она. — Я тебя разочаровала?  
— Нет, — Филиппус подходит ближе, вставая между Ипполитой и входом в сад, словно пытаясь спрятать её от посторонних глаз. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но не оплакивай Диану раньше времени. Пантеон отослал её с миссией — но это не значит, что она не вернётся.  
Пальцы Ипполиты с силой сжимают стебель цветка, вырывая из земли, и она говорит сквозь зубы, так, как давно не говорила:  
— Диану отослали с острова бессмертия, лишив даров, которыми наделили нас. С острова, навсегда отделённого от мира. Никто не может отыскать сюда дорогу вот уже три тысячи лет — почему ты думаешь, что отыщет она? И успеет? Теперь, когда может заболеть, получить рану, умереть?..  
Филиппус наконец садится рядом с ней и мягко накрывает её руку своей — тоже пачкаясь в соке раздавленного нарцисса.  
— Она и здесь получила рану, — тихо напоминает она. — А там — не лишилась всех даров. Пантеон дал её нам — дал её тебе — и вряд ли оставит без присмотра. Если кто-то и сможет найти путь — то Диана.  
Кулак Ипполиты не разжимается под её пальцами.  
— Я растила её им на убой, — меланхолично замечает она, глядя в пространство.  
Это опасные речи для королевы острова, существующего только по воле Пантеона. Филиппус склоняет голову, вознося короткую безмолвную молитву, и надеется, что материнское горе поймут и без того. Они все скорбят в эти дни; где-то в обсерватории плачет Касия, но не только у неё разбито сердце.  
С уходом Дианы они все лишились важной части их жизни.  
Филиппус тянет на себя Ипполиту, прижимая к себе безвольное тело и гладя смоляные волосы.  
— Диана никогда не хотела покоя, — ласково начинает она, стараясь вразумить, утешить, успокоить. Отвлечь. — Для того её создавали или нет, но она всегда мечтала посмотреть мир, который видели все, кроме неё. Стоило рассказать ей о зле и несправедливости в нём — и она загоралась желанием их исправить. Прислав нам чужестранца, Пантеон скрепил печатью её судьбу — но если бы и нет, она всё равно ушла. Диана создана для действия. В конце концов, она — дочь великой королевы.  
Ипполита влажно смеётся, почти всхлипывая в конце.  
— Тоже мне, великая королева... Легко править теми, кто хочет только лучшего.  
— Так было не всегда, — Филиппус продолжает размеренно гладить её по волосам. — Когда-то ты воевала. Когда-то, обманутая врагом, ты вывела свой народ из рабства, убедив Пантеон силой своих желаний. Когда-то ты собирала таких же, как ты, женщин, и строила с ними общество. В котором они захотели лучшего благодаря тебе.  
Ипполита крепче прижимается к ней и бормочет:  
— Как мне повезло, что я нашла тебя... Без великой военачальницы мы бы не справились.  
— Тоже мне великая военачальница, — насмешливо возвращает ей Филиппус её слова. — Королевство, которое я защищала, разорили. Мою армию за годы перебили почти всю — и перебили бы всю, если бы ты не помогла нам спастись. Я даже короля, которому служила, уберечь не смогла.  
— Мы не всегда можем защитить тех, кого любим, — и вот так вот они снова возвращаются к самому началу.  
Филиппус понимает Ипполиту. Но Темискире нужна королева, и их покой может оказаться более хрупким, чем кажется.  
— Нарциссы, которые тебе так полюбились последние дни, — говорит она, глядя на белые и жёлтые цветы. — Ты видишь в них символ смерти, любовь моя. Но мне ли тебе напоминать? Это и символ весны, символ возрождения. И смерть, о которой они возвещают, может оказаться всего лишь сном.  
Ипполита чуть заметно вздрагивает в её объятиях — видно, и правда забыла. Заслонилась от знания.  
— Я не знаю, что именно ждёт Диану, но наверняка — великий подвиг, — продолжает Филиппус. — Она — всё ещё та девочка, которая стремилась исправить любую несправедливость. И я верю, что, даже пройдя сквозь смерть, она найдёт возрождение. Отыщет путь, как я уже сказала. И к нам в том числе. Наша задача — быть достойной её. Если Пантеон дозволит — мы её поддержим, если же нет — станем гаванью, готовой её принять. Но уж точно мы не должны поддаваться отчаянию. И даже не только потому, что хотели создать королевство, где ему не место.  
Пальцы Ипполиты сминают ткань её плаща — больше она не сжимает кулаки.  
— Ты могла бы стать прекрасным оратором, любовь моя...  
— Времена были другие, — Филиппус отпускает её и заглядывает в лицо. Глаза у Ипполиты покраснели, но взгляд у неё снова ясный. — Кто знает, может быть, ещё стану. Но сейчас, прошу тебя, вернёмся со мной в тронный зал. Темискире нужно знать, что жизнь не кончилась, и у нас есть будущее.  
На мгновение Ипполита хмурится:  
— А оно есть? Мы так долго жили одним бесконечным настоящим...  
Филиппус встаёт и поднимает за собой Ипполиту.  
— Диана изменила всё, — качает она головой. — Своим рождением, своим уходом, просто своим существованием. Какое-то будущее — есть. Мы должны постараться, чтобы оно стало таким, каким хотим мы.  
Лоб Ипполиты разглаживается, и она согласно кивает.  
Они идут прочь из сада, не оглядываясь больше на нарциссы.


End file.
